runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:King Aeraes
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:RS2 aos clan2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airblade86 (Talk) 00:55, January 6, 2010 The Triumvirate Army of Saradomin. Greetings, I am Zerouh, of the Triumvirate. We are based on Intelligence to defend justice. I speak to you now to offer you a position in the Triumvirate. Your acceptance of this would be much gratified. Please view our Constitution and please get back to myself, or in game "XK Malakai" or "Ehtya". I thank you for your time and what I am sure will be your most logical choice. ゼロウ 01:52, January 6, 2010 (UTC) *You must explain your logic. I respect your opinion and I am sure it benefits your clan. ゼロウ 23:03, January 14, 2010 (UTC) *So you believe we are making illogical choices that will not help your clan? I can assure you that is not the case. If your clan members would leave your clan at the choice of joining the Triumvirate they are idiots because they have no logic for doing so. Please explain YOUR logic as it it obviously not their choice. ゼロウ 00:38, January 15, 2010 (UTC) *I act in a diplomatic manor of presenting you with this opportunity and you criticize me like this? We are not a rule of 3 members... You obviously have not done your research. I respect you, otherwise this invitation would never have been sent. I urge you to act peacefully. ゼロウ 05:10, January 15, 2010 (UTC) *What one describes as something can be interpreted many different ways. A metaphor is a powerful device. And from what you stated, you described your clan members as idiots. I am a well studied man, I can assure you of that. Also a leader is what you are, I have no business with your clan members, those are your men to deal with and lead in whichever way you like. ゼロウ 00:52, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *Aha... so a threat now? I just stated it was not I who called your men fools. I see no reason to threaten us as I have stated we are not an enemy of yours. I come to see if you are interested in an alliance opportunity and we end up in a battle? Quite sad indeed. I will withdraw from my offer if it is really that much of a trouble to you, I consider you a good man from my research. If you dislike my offer, I can remove it. ごめなさい *Scared? No, a logical man does what is the most logical solution by definition. I stated that war is irrelevant because what we were both here to accomplish was something peaceful. We are both respectable men and while I can assure that if we were attacked I would react in the most logical way to preserve our ideals, it is unneeded due to the fact that we can get along or go our separate ways. Why waste effort am I not correct? ゼロウ 02:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *Fight what?! My force is significant, several clans large. Also it loses support if we were to attack someone I was also considering as a possible ally. Also you have done nothing wrong and neither have I so the point of us fighting is a dull one. Some of the most intellectual men also realize what is best and will fight only if it is required regardless of their power. There are larger things we are working upon and I was simply inviting you to prosper with us. There is truly nothing to fight about. ゼロウ 02:18, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *My research was obviously wrong. You are not a wise man at all. My idea is now purely withdrawn. The only thing I have done wrong is choosing the wrong clan to address. I now completely revoke this invitation I originally sent you. I have many things to do and you are not anything which I must attend, simply a once possible ally. *Glad to hear. You have no reason to hate me though... Perhaps we will meet again. ゼロウ 18:48, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *While we agreed to end the conversation. May I state that both are untrue; Hate and strongly dislike mean the EXACT same thing, there is no difference. Wisdom does not come from age either, wisdom can be acquired in any manor of ways. ゼロウ 02:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *Ahaha... Still wrong. There are so many ways to gain wisdom... In many cases can an elementary student be wiser then a full grown man. And Since I am not an Elementary student, It is clear that wisdom must preside. Also may I point out, I do not eat Doritos or anything of that sort. Or live on the couch, you have misinterpreted me very wrong, interpret me as you wish but I can confirm that is absolutely wrong. Dreadfully wrong in fact. ゼロウ 17:54, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *Actually... quite untrue, I did confront your inadequate wisdom statement. Awareness is key. ゼロウ 18:18, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *a foolish asumption, I deleted everything that was crowding my talk page... If you look at the history, you will see that I deleted many other conversations about other things. Just to make the page more orderly, understandable, yes? ゼロウ 18:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *That is what I felt as well, but you decided to bring on several things. Our separate ways it would seem are mandatory. ゼロウ 18:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Your Image Just a helpful tip from wiki. When you upload a RuneScape screenshot, save it as a .png file because .jpg's mess up the quality. Saving as a .png will keep the image rather than make it grainy like .jpg does. 00:07, January 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:Thank You Well if he stands for justice on RuneScape, I stand for Justice on wiki. :P 01:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Theres no point for a war. 03:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *I agree completely Sjblade. As I am sure does the top executive branch of the Triumvirate. ゼロウ 03:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::*And you Zerouh, need to know what Triumvirate means.... 04:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *I have studied government and language immensely. I know exactly what Triumvirate means. ゼロウ 05:24, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Then what does it mean if you know so much? 04:21, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *A Triumvirate is a government, corporation, area, etc. led by three or administrated by three. And yes, I do quite a bit about Government and language, it is not something to mock. ゼロウ 04:51, January 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: MSG Yeah well I'm glad thats over. 22:03, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the support and everything. Its good to have a fun clan as an ally. 03:09, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Actually there are many reasons. First of all the person is a nerd and has no social life so he talks to a pixelated character all day. Another is that he is abused by his parents and isnt accepted in society so he uses the disguise of a pixelated noob with green spiky hair. Theres also the kind who cant get waffles and wont stop complaining about waffles on RS. 01:31, January 20, 2010 (UTC) *Sjblade, whats going on?! King Aeraes now? you threaten Zerouh? you threaten me. Stop what you are doing, Zerouh is none of those above which is obvious! Sjblade, you believed in him as well! Why would you turn against him now?! I am not happy about any of this, and as a spokesperson for the Triumvirate I must say what you are doing is clearly unjust and against what we stand for! Ehtya 22:01, January 20, 2010 (UTC) LMao I wasnt talking about zerouh i was talking about nerds in general. Zerouh probably got too much ideas from WoW. 23:06, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Soo....anything new about Obishardi? 23:20, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Lmao pwnd by Jagex. :::Well I dont think BK noticed yet since hes too confused trying to find his nearby Burger King. JK. 00:33, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah...I love you too...NOT!!! gay. 00:25, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Obishardi? Man...that must take a while but yes I will. Just comment back letting me know that it was obi u were talking about. 02:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well is there any portions that you would like me to get rid of because I can do cleanup duty on your wiki page. And thanks for being an ally. 03:49, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Fixed as you ordered boss! 04:23, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Anarchy Dies, Lord Martial of the Sacred Band of RuneScape King Aeraes, it has come to my recent attention that you have threaten the safety and security of Zerouh's Triumvirate. It has also come to my attention that Zerouh ignored your threat. We have not! The Sacred Band will not let such an arrogant threat go unanswered! The Triumvirate allows us to seperately engage you. We are willing to speak peacefully about the matter. However, if no peaceful resolution can be made, then the Sacred Band's Council of Lords will vote on a declaration of war. The Lord Martial will then issue you a 24 hour warning. After which point, we will engage you with the full measure of our military means. And we can assure you that this is a war you can not win. We have lost only once in our 8 year history and it was to the Fallen Angels (we have lost battles but only one war). Your attack on a peaceful union will not be tolerated.